


Hey Princess

by LarryLoser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoser/pseuds/LarryLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's infuriatingly annoying and attractive RA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> Hey....I'm back....again....even though none of you missed me much
> 
> I don't know where I found the time to write this but here it is
> 
> all 3000 words turned into garbage drabble
> 
> Wankerville-- you cute babe you cute.... youre my little light of inspiration. You're number three on my list of things that I love right under Vitamin Water and Louis Tomlinson in a pink thong.

Harry hasn’t got a clue where he is. 

 

It’s his first day as a freshman in university and although he’d like to say that he knows where he’s going and what part of the quad he’s in but reality is that, sadly as it is, he’s about as lost as a child in a grocery store. His mum had insisted in having him download the campus map to his phone but he’s a stubborn man and he doesn’t need technology to help him get around. 

 

Which clearly isn’t the case since he’s standing alone on a crowded walkway with his duffle bags digging into his back. He supposes he could find the union office to gain some sense of where he is and where he’s meant to go but he’s far too big headed to even think about doing that. He’s a university man, after all. 

 

“Fresh meat!” He hears through a megaphone across the quad and his hands grip his duffle in shock. The voice was really loud, okay? “If you’re lost or if you need to phone mummy and your cell is out of juice, head to the G building past the left of the quad entrance! And don’t worry, we can promise that you won’t be the only person in there with tears in your eyes!” The person yells out and Harry instantly doesn’t like him. Who even is this goon? 

 

He ignores the rest of the words that stream through the megaphone and begrudgingly goes to the G building with about half of the people in the entire quad. 

 

It doesn’t take too long for him to receive information about where his dorm is and it’s also when he finds out that his roommate currently has the flu and won’t be coming in for half the month. It feels a lot like a victory to Harry. 

 

The actual dorm is about as small as a shoebox and about as old as the pamphlet had said when he had applied to the university. It doesn’t take too long for him to unpack his bags. He really only has a few jeans that all look the same and about six packs of white Hanes shirts. He likes to believe he’s a simple sort of person. 

 

When the clock is nearing six pm, a loud ruckus startles Harry from his nap and he rushes out into the hallway with his hair in tangled strands. 

 

“Meeting in the living room!” Someone yells at the end of the hall and Harry trudges down with a lack of energy. He knows how these welcoming things go. He’s been to enough summer camps to know by now. He sits on the first open couch and waits for their old, grumpy RA to come and explain all the boring rules that will more or less make university feel like a job rather than a first step into independence. 

 

“Well, hello fresh meat!” A man yells out and Harry refrains from rolling his eyes. Of course, it’s the same annoying boy from the quad who acted like he was the king of the entire university. He’s probably just from a frat that has an entrance fee about as high as tuition. “My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am your RA.”

 

Harry gapes at the man. There’s no way this mess of a man could ever be an RA. Harry looks at him with a mildly intrigued expression. He’s kind of short with thighs, beautifully thick and voluptuous, that are covered with thin black jean material. His hair is swept in a sort of ‘I want this to look like I just got out of bed even though I worked on it for two hours’ kind of look. And then Harry looks into his eyes and he feels like he’s drowning in blue seas. They sparkle as he talks about something that is probably important and probably something that will end up getting Harry expelled because he’s not listening at all. 

 

“- but if you really feel as though spending your money on them is a waste, I have about twenty varieties that come in handy for not just me,” Louis says with a wink and Harry is very confused. 

 

He raises his hand, grabbing Louis’ attention. “Do you mind repeating what it is that we’re too cheap to buy?” He asks, tucking his legs under his thighs. Louis looks at him, sucks his cheeks in, which Harry’s eyes and dick notice, and lets out a little chuckle. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about that princess. From what I can tell, you’re not the kind of person that would need to wear them,” Louis responds and a wave of giggles and snorts flows through the room causing Harry’s cheeks to heat up. 

 

Fuck this boy, okay?

 

“So, to recap what I’ve said: don’t do anything illegal, if you have any beer bring it to me and share, and if you ever need anything for any reason I’m here to help.” Harry knows for sure that he will never go to Louis for help. Ever. 

 

\--

 

Harry seems to notice that Louis is everywhere on campus. If he’s not in the library, he’s out in the quad or by the dining hall. It’s all a bit infuriating for Harry because he’d rather not have the RA that made him look like a prude be around. He’s unbelievably loud. 

 

Harry has his nose shoved in his physics book when a body rams into his and someone snorts out. Harry feels his book fall from his lap and he lets out a rather unattractive grunt. 

 

“Ow!” He cries out when the person gets up and digs their knee right into his side. “Get the fuck up please!”

 

“Woah, princess aren’t supposed to curse,” The person says and, fuck, of course it’s Louis. He has a big grass stain on his arse and it gives Harry joy looking at it. 

 

Harry glowers at Louis and places his hands on his hips. “I’m not a princess,” He grumbles and Louis simply laughs in response. 

 

“Okay, love, whatever you say. I am sorry for bumping into you. I know royal people aren’t supposed to have human contact until marriage so I might have fucked up the system,” He says with a grin that makes Harry’s fist twitch along with his dick. 

 

“Very funny,” Harry responds before picking up his book. “Next time, watch where you’re going,” He says and turns around. He pretends he doesn’t feel Louis’ eyes watch him leave. 

 

\--

 

On Valentine’s day, Harry tries to hide in his dorm. So far, no one has even made an attempt to date him or even speak to him really but it is only freshman year so he gets it. 

 

Though, freshman year of grade school was fantastic for him and the handjobs came in like his dick was a hot ticket on the market. 

 

He mopes about in his room until noon when his stomach all but kills itself with hunger. 

 

The quad is filled with people cuddling and being lovey, making Harry nearly gag on his sandwich. 

 

“Hello, hello! It’s me, your favorite RA! It’s Valentine’s day which means one thing: National Condom Week has started! If you need a lesson on safe sex, bless your soul because I’m not helping you but I will give you a condom with instructions if you really need it!” Louis yells through his megaphone and Harry rolls his eyes. This kid is a literal mess. 

 

When Louis makes his way around, he makes it a point to walk past Harry and not give him one. 

 

“Louis, you passed me,” Harry runs up to Louis and sticks his hand out. Nothing is placed into his palm. 

 

“Princess, you won’t be needing this, don’t worry,” Louis says with a flashing smile and then he walks off. Without another word. 

 

Harry is having images of Louis’ head exploding in his mind. 

 

\--

 

It’s when Harry starts having images of Louis’s tan thighs fucking into him when Harry realizes that he’s a lot more fucked, literally and figuratively, when it comes to his RA.

 

Although Harry may hate the way he acts, he’s undeniably the most attractive male to walk the Earth. 

 

It’s just Harry’s damn luck that he’s a proper arse. 

 

\--

 

A month into the second semester, Harry nearly kills himself when he trips over a wrapped gift sitting in front of his door. He picks it up, noticing that no one has written any sort of name on it, and he brings it into his room. With nimble fingers, he pulls the paper off and feels his blood boil. 

 

In his hands is a box of fruit flavored condoms ranging from pineapple and banana to cherry and peach. He knows exactly who gave this to him and he throws the box down. 

 

_ “Princess, it looks like it’s your lucky day! All the condoms we didn’t hand out are going to you so we don’t lose them! We know you won’t be using these, right?” _

 

He really has had enough with Louis’ antics

 

\--

 

“Excuse me, Louis?” Harry calls out when he sees Louis walk across the quad later that day. Harry’s wearing a tight white shirt along with a pair of black jeans that hug him in all the perfect places to show off the little amount of curves that he has. 

 

“What’s up, princess? Did you enjoy your gift this morning?” Louis asks with a sly smirk that Harry wants to happily slap off his face. 

 

“Mhm,” Harry hums in response, his teeth sinking into the fleshy skin of his bottom lip. He can see Louis’ eyes watching his every move. “Louis, I was thinking. When I saw your gift, I was a little disappointed because no one here would ever want to use them with me so I might have to return them to you,” He says with a small pout. 

 

Louis looks like a child in a candy store, however. “Well, as I said on the first day, I’m always here to help, princess.”

 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

 

“Oh, really?” Harry asks with faux enthusiasm. “How about you head back to my place and we see how sweet they can be?” Louis practically nuts himself right there and rushes with Harry back to the dorm. In Harry’s mind, he’s a giggling mess. 

 

“I’m surprised you even accepted, to be honest princess. You don’t come off as the kind of person who really gets out much,” Louis comments and Harry gives him a sad excuse for a smile. 

 

“Oh, well, I thought some things could change I guess. New school, new me,” Harry replies and says no more. He really doesn’t have to explain himself. 

 

Harry opens the door and lets Louis’ walk in ahead of him when they arrive to the dorm. Right by the entrance is a taut string and when louis’ ankle hits it, a bucket full of lube filled condoms falls from the ceiling. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Louis screams, his whole body covered in sticky goo. Harry is doubled over with his hands over his stomach. “Is this lube?!”

 

Harry giggles a few more minutes after that, his fingers wiping away at his tears. “Why, yes, yes it is,” Harry answers. He has never felt so victorious in his life. He closes the door with his foot and strides up to Louis’ side. His finger swipes through some of the clear liquid on Louis’ cheek. “I believe it’s papaya,” He whispers against Louis’ ear, sucking loudly on his finger. 

 

“Why -- why did you do this to me?” Louis asks quietly, his eyes never once leaving Harry’s mouth. It does something to Harry’s dick. 

 

“I was sick of you acting like I was the Virgin Mary. I’ve had plenty of sex before,” Harry comments and Louis raises his eyebrows.

 

“Plenty of sex? Is that so?” Louis asks hautly and Harry can’t believe how he’s acting even with lube caked in his hair. 

 

“Yes, you son of a bitch, I have,” Harry screeches with utter annoyance and then his arms are pushing Louis back to the bed. “And I’m going to prove it to you whether you and your stuck up arse care to find out or not,” He says sternly and then he lays on his back. 

 

“What,” Louis says quietly and Harry has to roll his eyes once more. 

 

“Honestly, Louis, fuck me,” Harry says begrudgingly, his dick already getting hard in his pants. 

 

It doesn’t take much after that for them both to be naked. Louis takes a tie from Harry’s closet and blindfolds him, for added effect he says which, okay, so Harry can’t see a thing, can only feel and hear what louis is doing to him and Harry’s just about frantic. He’s making whimpering noises, he knows, practically constant, but he can’t stop. 

 

Louis drops his hand from Harry’s cock and pulls his fingers out of Harry’s hole while stroking a soothing hand through Harry’s curls when he whines, careful to not jostle the blindfold. 

 

“Gonna make you scream, princess, so your neighbors can hear,” Louis whispers and Harry shudders with a quick nod.

 

“Princess,” Louis croons, “make such pretty moans for me. I bet I can get you further.”

 

Harry groans from Louis’s merciless fingering that’s opened him up for what has been the last hour while whispering filth in his ear and praising him every time his cries become too loud.

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, spreading his legs, “screaming for you, just- just do something, please Louis,” Harry’s cock is swollen, hot to the touch, and Louis reaches down to cup it in his palm briefly, before pulling back.

 

“Princess, alright, I’ll give you something,” He whispers. 

 

Harry can’t see him, but he feels Louis grin when he kisses him and then Harry can hear him shuffling a bit and then, “Want to fuck your face now,” Louis strokes his cock just in front of Harry’s lips, making sure to do it fast and hard so that harry can’t miss the sound of it.

 

And, like, having his mouth filled with Louis’ cock would seem counterproductive, but it’s still something and Harry actually loves it. 

 

Louis is driving Harry mad with want, desperate and to the edge. He whines slowly, opening his mouth, trying to fit Louis’ cock in. He can see himself in the future getting off to this alone and he wishes he could see Louis’ blue and teasing eyes staring down at him. 

 

Louis waits until Harry starts to say something, then he pushes his cock in. Harry feels his eyes roll back because Louis’ cock is pressing so deep, he can’t breathe except through his nose, and Harry, somehow, wants more. 

 

“Oh, princess, you have the loveliest mouth, thank you, love how you’re giving this to me. It’s the first time your mouth has done something that’s made me happy,” Louis sounds so pleased, his voice one long moan.

 

Harry is thrusting his hips up and making strangled sounds from deep in his throat, all excited and ready to please. Louis gives it to him, long and fast strokes that have Harry choking and gagging, moaning and grabbing Louis’ hips to push him further in. He’s gagging constantly now and can feel the tears gathering under the blindfold, but his cock is twitching and he’s breathing heavily.

 

Fuck, it might be wrong for him to love this as much as he does, but he doesn’t care. 

 

Harry licks up the flavors of salt and sweat, feeling Louis’ hips stutter. 

 

“Princess, so- so wonderful, so sweet, don’t know how I got you like this. I was so wrong about you,” Louis’ voice is trembling and yes, yes Louis is going to come, just from Harry’s mouth and it’s driving Harry into a craze. He tilts his head back further and moans. Louis’ thrusting back in, faster, so harry swallows and swallows around his cock, greedy for it.

 

If Louis doesn’t come soon, Harry might just spill all over him anyway.

 

It’s so good, being like this for Louis, and he just wants to see Louis, wants Louis to see him. It’s a revelation that only Harry would have while giving head. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, princess, I’m- I’m gonna-” Harry whines, all high-pitched and frantic, swallowing desperately. 

 

Louis pulls out in time for his ribbons of come to squirt deliciously across Harry’s face and he hunches over Harry’s body, grunting out his name.

 

Harry feels over the top, the pressure of his own cock throbbing against his chest. 

 

But Louis doesn’t even give him a chance to process what he is feeling when Louis ruts against Harry’s hips. Their cocks brush with every few moves, causing Harry to bubble out with cries of want. 

 

“Please, Louis, fuck me, please,” Harry begs, his hips thrusting up into whatever part of Louis he can touch. 

 

Louis must not want to play games anymore when Harry feels the head of his cock line up with his puckering hole. 

 

“It’s cherry and peach,” Louis grunts and pushes in. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene mixed with the dry heaves and moans of pleasure. 

 

“Please, Louis, let me come,” Harry cries, his eyes truly watering now. He feels like he is being fucked right onto cloud nine as Louis slams harder and harder with each thrust. 

 

“Fuck, princess-” Louis chokes on his words as he comes once again, the head of his cock overly sensitive and when Harry hears his choked grunt, his own cock spurts out whatever spunk it can.

 

They’re both a heaving mess, covered in sweat.

 

The blindfold is removed and Harry shoots Louis a soft look and he doesn’t feel nearly as annoyed as he used too. 

 

“I guess you weren’t lying to me after all, princess,” Louis whispers, his lips pressed to Harry’s dripping hair. 

 

“It’s in the royal decree that I’m not allowed to lie,” Harry replies with a small smile and Louis’ heart stops for what feels like a lifetime. 

 

“You know, princess, there’s about thirty more condoms on the floor that haven’t popped and because you were so generous, they’re already lubed,” Louis comments and Harry lets out a groan before his thigh hooks around Louis’ waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you made it to the end without croaking


End file.
